This request is for financial support form the National Institutes of Health for the 6th Congress of The International Society for the Study of Hypertension in Pregnancy which will be held in Montreal Canada on May 22 - 26, 1988. The monies requested will be used exclusively to defray, in part, the travel expenses of young American investigators who will participate in this International Congress. The young American investigators will be selected by the officers of the Internatioal Society for the Study of Hypertension in Pregnancy based upon the fourteen (14) most original and meritorious scientific abstracts or posters submitted for the Congress. In this manner, young investigators will be encouraged to continue essential investigations into the etiology and management of the hypertensive diseases of pregnancy. Hypertension is a major complication of pregnancy and is a disease process which results in major mortality and morbidity for both the fetus/infant and mother. Unfortunately, research has been limited in this extremely important area of medicine. The National Institutes of Health has emphasized this neglected area by recently seeking research proposals to address critical this area of Maternal-Fetal-Medicine (RFA #87-HL-05H). The emphasis for young American investigators, from a wide background of basic and clinical sciences, to devote their attention to this area of research will be fostered by offering them recognition and an opportunity to participate with an international group of investigators who are studying similar laboratory and clinical problems. The goals of the Congress are to (1) summarize and integrate recent research on the hypertensive diseases of pregnancy; (2) create and encourage communication between laboratory and clinical investigators and (3) encourage young investigators from all disciplines of medicine and the basic sciences to direct their efforts toward a systematic and scientific investigation of the causes and treatments of the hypertensive diseases of pregnancy.